One Word, but A Handful of Memories
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: In response to super67759 CAM one word challenge. Every word holds a precious memory for Carly and Sam to hold onto forever. They all led to this moment when they could be together, because let's face it she's Carly and she's Sam and you can't have one without the other
1. Hands

MC: Hey there people this story is in response to super67759 CAM word challenge. It's to distract me till my co-writers for my other story come back from camp. So while that story is on hiatus I decided to focus on this project so I don't just have anime related stories on my account, plus I love CAM and the last story I wrote didn't have a happy ending for them.

**Disclaimer:** Come on do you really think I would own Icarly and not have a CAM relationship up and running by now, proof that I don't own Icarly.

**#35 Hands**

I love holding Carly's hand; I think that our hands were meant for each other the way they fit together. It might be cliché but it's like two puzzle pieces that fit together, even before we were together I always had this obsession with her hands. Always finding some way to touch them no matter how insignificant it was. Like when we relax on the couch and I would lay in her lap I would grab her hand unconsciously and start drawing random patterns on them. Or when I made a bowl of popcorn I would try to time it so every now and then our hands would brush each other when she would reach for some of the salty treat.

I remember when we agreed to help Dave and Fleck make a video and me and Carly ended our friendship. That was the worse week of my life, no matter how angry I might have been at Carly at the time, without her there it was like a giant part of me disappeared. The night we were supposed to film our videos we had another fight about who would get to use the scaffolding outside her building, then I hit a button and it breaks. I saw Carly fall back and I grabbed her hand as fast as I could, the same hand that I love to hold and touch so much I was now holding onto for dear life. In that instant nothing else mattered, I felt Carly slip from my grip a little and every memory I had with her start to fade. I was **not **going to let that happen so I held her hand tighter and pulled with all my strength and pulled her up and I didn't let go of her the rest of the night.

Now that I have her in my grasp, I'll never let go and why would I want to. We belong together the way our hand fit together, she my other half, she completes my puzzle.


	2. Couch

**Disclaimer: **Gosh guys I know you want Cam to come true but send you complaints to Dan Schneider not me cause he owns Icarly.

**#48: Couch**

I don't know what it is about my couch but everyone loves it, it's like it has some built in butt magnet. And I'm not over exaggerating; the first place people flop is on my couch. Especially Sam, and she doesn't just sit like a normal person, she lays down and takes up the whole space like she owns it. One time I asked her why she loved the couch so much, and of course I got a classic 'Sam' answer. She said, 'It's the best lazy spot in the whole house. Easy access to your fridge, it's soft and comfy, and the  
TV is right there. So it's easy to eat, sleep, and enjoy myself all without exerting too much energy.' That's exactly what she told as I watched her eat a plate of bacon.

Personally I like the couch because of its limited space. No matter what whenever Sam and I sit on the couch we're always touching. And it's hard to not want to touch Sam; it's like some magnetic pull between us. And when we're alone she'll pull me close to her, and I'll snuggle up to her trying to get as much contact as possible while inhaling her scent and letting out a sigh of contentment. I can't help it when I'm near her I feel so safe and happy, and let's face it this girl knows how to get me all worked up. That's probably how we ended up in this little... predicament.

It's Saturday afternoon and of course Sam is here, I mean she practically lives here anyway so it shouldn't be a surprise. Spencer was heading out to work on some project over at Socko's and Freddie was at another mother son pottery class. So it was just Sam and I, alone, for the first time in two days. Did you hear that, **TWO DAYS**, I haven't even been able to kiss her in those two days, well not real kisses anyway, more like pecks on the lip. And that definitely isn't enough to satisfy my urge to touch her, not at all. So as soon as I heard the door close I got up from the couch and locked the door then sat back down on the couch. I saw Sam turn to me with a playfully curious look on her face.

"You know..." I began

"We haven't had a moment to ourselves in two days." Sam just scoffed and said,

"What's wrong cupcake going through Sam withdrawal?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer until our faces were inches apart. I put on my best pouty face and even stuck out my lower lip in mock offense.

"Maybe"

"Well I do miss my daily taste of cupcake; think you can help me out?" That last part came out huskily, and her breath tickled my nose. Is it just me or did it get hotter in here? Before I even got a chance to reply I feel Sam's lip touch mine, and I instantly responded. The kiss quickly turned rough and needy, and that how I felt at that moment, needy. I needed Sam to kiss me, I needed to feel those soft lips of hers, I needed to feel to feel the skin that's showing between her pants and where her shirt was riding up a little, and most of all I needed to get her naked, **now**. I pulled at the hem of her shirt signaling I wanted her to take it off. I felt Sam smirk in the kiss and lean back just enough for me to rip her shirt. In a matter of seconds Sam was shirtless and my mouth was attacking her neck while my hands traveled all over her flat toned stomach.

"Somebody's eager" she said gasping for air. Damn right I'm eager, do you know how hard it was not to touch her these past two days, especially with all her teasing touches, or all her hinted sexual innuendos, it took all my restraint not to jump her with everyone watching. Apparently I voiced my thoughts out loud because Sam is smirking at me like she accomplished some amazing feat.

"So I made you all hot and bothered did I? How can I possibly make it up to you?" I'm not sure how but I ended up on my back, shirt and bra forgotten somewhere on the floor, with Sam hovering over me kissing, sucking, nipping, and biting every inch of my neck and collar bone, and I'm 100% sure I'll have a hickey but I'll worry about it later. Finally leaving my neck Sam captures my mouth in a passionate kiss. I can feel her hands unbuttoning my jeans and I can't help but think how I always end up naked first, and I can't complain because of the intense pleasure I feel when Sam's touching me. While she's still kissing me her hand snakes it way to the top of my panties and she pauses in a silent question waiting for me to give her the green light. She always does this, and it's cute how gentle and unsure of herself she is even after all the time we've been together. I give her a pleading whimper and her hand slips into my underwear, my heart is beating erratically and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, it's almost defining. It's so loud I don't hear the jingle of keys outside my door until it's too late.

"Hey I forgot my... OH MY GOD" and there in the doorway is a spastic rambling Spencer and a wide eyed Freddie.

"What the... you two... but why... how... when... why..." Finally I think it became too much for him and his brain overloaded, now he's fainted and Freddie is still looking like a deer caught in headlights. Groaning Sam pushed up off of me and glared at Freddie.

"You know you guys have some cruddy timing, now stop staring and leave before I pound you into next month." Freddie just nodded turned around and left into his apartment. Even though I should be mortified a funny thought crossed my mind and I let out a small giggle.

"What're you laughing about?" Sam asked with her eyebrow cocked and a small grin on her face. I sat up and gave her a brief kiss.

"I was just thinking… I get the feeling no one is going to want to sit on the couch for a long time."

**A/N:** Wow when my hands start they can't stop and then this extremely limey almost lemon is produced, I think I should bump the rating up to M just as a precaution. But anyways here's 2 of 65, and yes I'm planning on doing all 65 words and I think I will update at an okay fashion since my friends are still at camp. So fav, subscribe, and you're feeling click the 3D looking blue review button and tell me what you think, another one should be up in a few minutes just checking it over one more time.


	3. Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it every time? *sigh* Fine I don't own Icarly, but I do own a computer so that has to count for something right?

**#9: Fanfiction**

I was once again in the Shay apartment, sitting in a beanie chair in the Icarly studio. I was bored as I waited for Carly to come back from the Groovy Smoothie. Carly Shay, my best friend, my female best  
friend, also the girl I'm in love with. Yeah that's right, I, Samantha Puckett, am very hopelessly in love with Carly Shay. And it's ridiculous because I know there's no possibility of her ever loving me back, and  
that thought itself was depressing. In order to keep myself from drowning in self pity I decided to browse the internet.

Pulling up Google Chrome, because Internet Explorer is slow and it sucks, I decided to check the Icarly message boards. Because let's face it, our fans write some interesting stuff, and when they argue  
its fun to read. When the page loaded I scrolled down the page and checked what the latest fight was about. Huh shipping fight? Not surprising after that whole fan war at webicon, guess people really  
want to know who's hooking up with whom. As I continued to read the back and forth I had to laugh at some of the things people wrote.

_Creddie FTW wrote:  
of course Creddie is going to happen, it just like in the movies. Carly the girl next-door, and soon she'll realize how awesome Freddie is and they'll live happily ever after.  
_  
Yeah right life is never like the movies girly, besides I think after five years of her turning him down he should just give up.

_Seddie fan92 wrote:  
Come on no one fights that much and still hangs around each other. It is obvious Sam picks on Freddie because she's in love with him. And Freddie still sticks with her because he loves her too._

EW me love the nub, not even in your dreams. And I don't pick on him because I love him. I pick on him because he's a nerdy nub, and because I'm jealous of him, jealous that he has a better chance of being with Carly than I do.

I keep scrolling making fun of the insane theories people make up to support their favorite couple. But then I come across an interesting comment supporting a whole new couple.

_Yuki-chan897 wrote:  
You're all wrong CAM is the obvious pairing here; we definitely need more CAM fans on this board. For all my fellow CAM lovers out there here's my Fanfiction I wrote: Fanfiction s/542498/1/7  
_  
Fanfiction what's that, and what's CAM I never heard of that couple before. Curiosity filling my mind I clicked the link and was brought to the story. I saw a picture of Carly and I next to the author's name. 'Must be her profile pic' I guessed as I kept reading.

_The Ties That Bind  
Rated: T  
Sam P. Carly S._

_A/N: Warning Femslash don't like don't read._

'So it's a story about me and Carly but what's femslash? Wait you don't mean…' I continued reading on hesitantly.

_We were never normal friends, always too close to one another, always too hands-on the way they were always touching in some way, always stepping on the boundaries between friends and lovers. But we always passed that off to us being closer than the average best friend. But that changed when we got to high school, my feelings for her escalated to another level, a more intimate level. Whenever I looked in her warm chocolate brown eyes I could feel my heartbeat quicken, and my stomach tighten. Suddenly all I could think about was pushing her up against the wall and kissing her for all she's worth. Actually that's what I'm doing right now because apparently her feelings changed too an we're exploring this new found relationship in the back of a library while everyone around us is blissfully unaware of the naughty things going on right under their noses. And even though you can't hear it I'm definitely doing a celebratory dance in my head  
_  
I froze and stared at the screen in shock, people actually wrote about me and Carly? Together? Holy Chiz... Suddenly a smile crept its way onto my face. I think CAM just became my favorite couple, and Fanfiction just became my new hobby.

**A/N: **Man the ending seemed kind of corny and rushed but I really couldn't think of anything else as always reviews are welcomed and encouraged, and I promise I'm not skipping school we just got out early so don't be surprised by early morning updates.


	4. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Icarly I would have made it the next South of Nowhere (which was also produced by Nick) except more new age and lots of sexual innuendos.

* * *

**#10: Kiss**

Brown met Blue, locking in an intense gaze that amplified tension in the room ten-fold. The room was thick was an eerie silence, the air was filled with an electricity charged by the two girls. There had been something different with them these past few weeks. A change in the dynamics of their relationship, suddenly the area around them became tense whenever they we're together. It was so strong it forced the guys to finally do something about it. At first it was shrugged off as a 'girl-thing', and they thought it would pass, but to no avail. Now two weeks later they decided to lock the girls in the Icarly studio so they would confront each other and their problem. So they pushed them in, locked the door, stopped the elevator, and told them they'd be back in two hours. The first half-hour was spent on opposite sides of the room avoiding each other's gaze. Then Carly began to pace back in forth, that lasted a whole five minutes before Sam got agitated.

"Will you be still, pacing won't solve anything." Sam snapped her tone angry and tired.

"There's nothing else to do Sam, and if it bothers you some much just don't look." Carly spat right back.

"Kinda hard to do when all I hear is you going back and forth."

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't started avoiding me"

"Me, avoid you? You're the one who started looking uncomfortable every time I was around, so I was giving you space." With each reply in their back and forth they took another step colder to each other until they were in their current positions, glaring each other down. When they hit the 45-minute mark Sam couldn't take it anymore, she cupped Carly's face in her hands and smashed their lips together. It was rough and slightly painful and started off one-sided, but after the initial shock wore off Carly retuned the kiss with just as much vigor her hands finding a home on Sam's hips. The electric tension soon transferred into the kiss sending tingles into each girl's body. It was a searing kiss that had all the want need and longing from each girl poured into it.

Carly was the one to deepen the kiss, she nipped at Sam's lower lip eliciting a moan from the shorter girl. They brought their tongues into the equation clashing and battling for dominance, but they came to a stalemate. Soon air became a necessity and the girls separated their lips creating a wet popping sound as they parted. Both panting and faces flushed from the lack of air they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sam said

"I can probably guess," Carly mumbled brushing their lips together. They locked their gaze one more, oceanic blue meeting chocolate brown as both portraying the same emotion, love. Leaning in once again their lips were in contact starting another kiss. But this one more slow and sensual, their eyes fluttered shut and let their feelings take over. All they love they had for each other was poured into this kiss; a match was lit within them starting a fire of passion. The kissed expressed everything they wanted to say to each other, words weren't needed at the moment. The intensity of the kiss sent shivers up Sam's spine and caused goose bumps to rise on her arms while Carly became lightheaded from the feeling of the other girls lips. Their lips molded together so perfectly as if it were fate. This was the kind of kiss that didn't need to be deepened; it was a sign of love and acceptance. It was a kiss that would start a new chapter in their lives, a more intimate chapter. As they pulled away they kept their eyes locked, a silent agreement passing through them. To nurture this new found love, and keep the flame of passion they felt alive. And to think all it took was a kiss.

* * *

**MC:** Yay I learned how to use the line break thingy. I actually like this one I thought it was written a little differently than my other ones. This was definitely a fluff induced chapter, with some slight angst. So don't forget to review, it's like 6:00am here and I haven't slept yet so feel grateful. Not only did I write you this but I also wrote a separate one-shot songfic called kissin in cars, so send me reviews and in return I give you more CAM, sound like a deal.

Wow shameless advertising and threats, that's low. Well until next time

MC over and out


End file.
